OmegaT
OmegaT-wa libörol (GPL) transleiçion memori tūl rīkwairiŋ Java. Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get install omegat Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following additional packages will be installed: * ca-certificates-java * default-jre * default-jre-headless * fonts-dejavu-extra * java-common * libbonobo2-0 * libbonobo2-common * libgif7 * libgnome-2-0 * libgnome2-common * libhtmlparser-java * libjna-java * libjna-jni * liborbit-2-0 * libswing-layout-java * libvldocking-java * openjdk-8-jre * openjdk-8-jre-headless Suggested packages: * default-java-plugin * libbonobo2-bin * desktop-base * libhtmlparser-java-doc * libjna-java-doc * libswing-layout-java-doc * libaccess-bridge-java-jni * icedtea-8-plugin * openjdk-8-jre-jamvm * fonts-ipafont-gothic * fonts-ipafont-mincho * ttf-wqy-microhei * ttf-wqy-zenhei * fonts-indic The following NEW packages will be installed # ca-certificates-java # default-jre # default-jre-headless # fonts-dejavu-extra # java-common # libbonobo2-0 # libbonobo2-common # libgif7 # libgnome-2-0 # libgnome2-common # libhtmlparser-java # libjna-java # libjna-jni # liborbit-2-0 # libswing-layout-java # libvldocking-java # omegat # openjdk-8-jre # openjdk-8-jre-headless 0 to upgrade, 19 to newly install, 0 to remove and 0 not to upgrade. Need to get 39.1 MB of archives. After this operation, 134 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ Get:1 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libbonobo2-common all 2.32.1-3 kB Get:2 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 liborbit-2-0 i386 1:2.14.19-1build1 kB Get:3 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libbonobo2-0 i386 2.32.1-3 kB Get:4 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 java-common all 0.56ubuntu2 B Get:5 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 default-jre-headless i386 2:1.8-56ubuntu2 B Get:6 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 ca-certificates-java all 20160321 kB Get:7 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 openjdk-8-jre-headless i386 8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1 MB Get:8 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 libgif7 i386 5.1.4-0.3~16.04 kB Get:9 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 openjdk-8-jre i386 8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1 kB Get:10 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 default-jre i386 2:1.8-56ubuntu2 B Get:11 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 fonts-dejavu-extra all 2.35-1 kB Get:12 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libgnome2-common all 2.32.1-5ubuntu1 kB Get:13 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libgnome-2-0 i386 2.32.1-5ubuntu1 kB Get:14 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 libhtmlparser-java all 1.6.20060610.dfsg0-5 kB Get:15 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 libjna-jni i386 4.2.2-1 kB Get:16 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 libjna-java all 4.2.2-1 kB Get:17 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 libswing-layout-java all 1.0.4-4 kB Get:18 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 libvldocking-java all 2.1.4-4 kB Get:19 http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 omegat all 2.3.0.1+dfsg-4 kB Fetched 39.1 MB in 15s (2,608 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package libbonobo2-common. (Reading database ... 254345 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libbonobo2-common_2.32.1-3_all.deb ... Unpacking libbonobo2-common (2.32.1-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package liborbit-2-0:i386. Preparing to unpack .../liborbit-2-0_1%3a2.14.19-1build1_i386.deb ... Unpacking liborbit-2-0:i386 (1:2.14.19-1build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libbonobo2-0:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libbonobo2-0_2.32.1-3_i386.deb ... Unpacking libbonobo2-0:i386 (2.32.1-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package java-common. Preparing to unpack .../java-common_0.56ubuntu2_all.deb ... Unpacking java-common (0.56ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package default-jre-headless. Preparing to unpack .../default-jre-headless_2%3a1.8-56ubuntu2_i386.deb ... Unpacking default-jre-headless (2:1.8-56ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package ca-certificates-java. Preparing to unpack .../ca-certificates-java_20160321_all.deb ... Unpacking ca-certificates-java (20160321) ... Selecting previously unselected package openjdk-8-jre-headless:i386. Preparing to unpack .../openjdk-8-jre-headless_8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking openjdk-8-jre-headless:i386 (8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgif7:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libgif7_5.1.4-0.3~16.04_i386.deb ... Unpacking libgif7:i386 (5.1.4-0.3~16.04) ... Selecting previously unselected package openjdk-8-jre:i386. Preparing to unpack .../openjdk-8-jre_8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking openjdk-8-jre:i386 (8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package default-jre. Preparing to unpack .../default-jre_2%3a1.8-56ubuntu2_i386.deb ... Unpacking default-jre (2:1.8-56ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package fonts-dejavu-extra. Preparing to unpack .../fonts-dejavu-extra_2.35-1_all.deb ... Unpacking fonts-dejavu-extra (2.35-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgnome2-common. Preparing to unpack .../libgnome2-common_2.32.1-5ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking libgnome2-common (2.32.1-5ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgnome-2-0:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libgnome-2-0_2.32.1-5ubuntu1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libgnome-2-0:i386 (2.32.1-5ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhtmlparser-java. Preparing to unpack .../libhtmlparser-java_1.6.20060610.dfsg0-5_all.deb ... Unpacking libhtmlparser-java (1.6.20060610.dfsg0-5) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjna-jni. Preparing to unpack .../libjna-jni_4.2.2-1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libjna-jni (4.2.2-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjna-java. Preparing to unpack .../libjna-java_4.2.2-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libjna-java (4.2.2-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libswing-layout-java. Preparing to unpack .../libswing-layout-java_1.0.4-4_all.deb ... Unpacking libswing-layout-java (1.0.4-4) ... Selecting previously unselected package libvldocking-java. Preparing to unpack .../libvldocking-java_2.1.4-4_all.deb ... Unpacking libvldocking-java (2.1.4-4) ... Selecting previously unselected package omegat. Preparing to unpack .../omegat_2.3.0.1+dfsg-4_all.deb ... Unpacking omegat (2.3.0.1+dfsg-4) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for ca-certificates (20160104ubuntu1) ... Updating certificates in /etc/ssl/certs... 0 added, 0 removed; done. Running hooks in /etc/ca-certificates/update.d... done. Processing triggers for bamfdaemon (0.5.3~bzr0+16.04.20160701-0ubuntu1) ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf-2.index... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.13.3-6ubuntu3.1) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.59ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.15-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for fontconfig (2.11.94-0ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for gconf2 (3.2.6-3ubuntu6) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.7) ... Processing 2 added doc-base files... Setting up libbonobo2-common (2.32.1-3) ... Setting up liborbit-2-0:i386 (1:2.14.19-1build1) ... Setting up libbonobo2-0:i386 (2.32.1-3) ... Setting up java-common (0.56ubuntu2) ... Setting up libgif7:i386 (5.1.4-0.3~16.04) ... Setting up fonts-dejavu-extra (2.35-1) ... Setting up libgnome2-common (2.32.1-5ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgnome-2-0:i386 (2.32.1-5ubuntu1) ... Setting up libhtmlparser-java (1.6.20060610.dfsg0-5) ... Setting up libjna-jni (4.2.2-1) ... Setting up libjna-java (4.2.2-1) ... Setting up libswing-layout-java (1.0.4-4) ... Setting up libvldocking-java (2.1.4-4) ... Setting up openjdk-8-jre-headless:i386 (8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/rmid to provide /usr/bin/rmid (rmid) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/java to provide /usr/bin/java (java) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/keytool to provide /usr/bin/keytool (keytool) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/jjs to provide /usr/bin/jjs (jjs) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/pack200 to provide /usr/bin/pack200 (pack200) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/rmiregistry to provide /usr/bin/rmiregistry (rmiregistry) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/unpack200 to provide /usr/bin/unpack200 (unpack200) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/orbd to provide /usr/bin/orbd (orbd) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/servertool to provide /usr/bin/servertool (servertool) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/tnameserv to provide /usr/bin/tnameserv (tnameserv) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/lib/jexec to provide /usr/bin/jexec (jexec) in auto mode OpenJDK Server VM warning: ignoring option PermSize=128m; support was removed in 8.0 Setting up ca-certificates-java (20160321) ... Adding debian:SwissSign_Silver_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Entrust.net_Premium_2048_Secure_Server_CA.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:Trustis_FPS_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:thawte_Primary_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_High_Assurance_EV_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Buypass_Class_3_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:ApplicationCA_-_Japanese_Government.pem Adding debian:CA_WoSign_ECC_Root.pem Adding debian:AddTrust_External_Root.pem Adding debian:Equifax_Secure_eBusiness_CA_1.pem Adding debian:DST_ACES_CA_X6.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Global_CA_2.pem Adding debian:WoSign.pem Adding debian:Staat_der_Nederlanden_EV_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Comodo_Trusted_Services_root.pem Adding debian:UbuntuOne-ValiCert_Class_2_VA.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Assured_ID_Root_G3.pem Adding debian:AddTrust_Low-Value_Services_Root.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Premium_ECC.pem Adding debian:StartCom_Certification_Authority_2.pem Adding debian:VeriSign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G5.pem Adding debian:CA_Disig_Root_R1.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_ECC_Root_CA_-_R4.pem Adding debian:EC-ACC.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:USERTrust_RSA_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:AddTrust_Qualified_Certificates_Root.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Qualified_=Class_QA=_Root.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_1_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:SecureTrust_CA.pem Adding debian:Certinomis_-_Autorité_Racine.pem Adding debian:UTN_USERFirst_Email_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Comodo_Secure_Services_root.pem Adding debian:COMODO_RSA_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:CA_Disig.pem Adding debian:VeriSign_Universal_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Universal_CA_2.pem Adding debian:T-TeleSec_GlobalRoot_Class_3.pem Adding debian:IdenTrust_Public_Sector_Root_CA_1.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Notary_=Class_A=_Root.pem Adding debian:China_Internet_Network_Information_Center_EV_Certificates_Root.pem Adding debian:Certification_Authority_of_WoSign_G2.pem Adding debian:Go_Daddy_Root_Certificate_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Sonera_Class_2_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:TeliaSonera_Root_CA_v1.pem Adding debian:Staat_der_Nederlanden_Root_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Certplus_Class_2_Primary_CA.pem Adding debian:WoSign_China.pem Adding debian:OISTE_WISeKey_Global_Root_GA_CA.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_2.pem Adding debian:IdenTrust_Commercial_Root_CA_1.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Arany_=Class_Gold=_Főtanúsítvány.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Universal_CA.pem Adding debian:Network_Solutions_Certificate_Authority.pem Adding debian:Security_Communication_RootCA2.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_2.pem Adding debian:Cybertrust_Global_Root.pem Adding debian:SecureSign_RootCA11.pem Adding debian:Visa_eCommerce_Root.pem Adding debian:StartCom_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Chambers_of_Commerce_Root_-_2008.pem Adding debian:Certum_Trusted_Network_CA.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_3_G3.pem Adding debian:EBG_Elektronik_Sertifika_Hizmet_Sağlayıcısı.pem Adding debian:Staat_der_Nederlanden_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Camerfirma_Global_Chambersign_Root.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Networking.pem Adding debian:Certum_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:TWCA_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Deutsche_Telekom_Root_CA_2.pem Adding debian:XRamp_Global_CA_Root.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_Root_CA_-_R2.pem Adding debian:ssl-cert-snakeoil.pem Adding debian:Taiwan_GRCA.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_2_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:certSIGN_ROOT_CA.pem Adding debian:SwissSign_Gold_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Certinomis_-_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:PSCProcert.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Security_Communication_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_2_G3.pem Adding debian:SwissSign_Platinum_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:RSA_Security_2048_v3.pem Adding debian:Go_Daddy_Class_2_CA.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Global_Root_G2.pem Adding debian:Actalis_Authentication_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:S-TRUST_Authentication_and_Encryption_Root_CA_2005_PN.pem Adding debian:COMODO_ECC_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:CA_Disig_Root_R2.pem Adding debian:StartCom_Certification_Authority_G2.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Trusted_Root_G4.pem Adding debian:Certigna.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:VeriSign_Class_3_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G4.pem Adding debian:Swisscom_Root_EV_CA_2.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Business_=Class_B=_Root.pem Adding debian:Secure_Global_CA.pem Adding debian:TWCA_Global_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Staat_der_Nederlanden_Root_CA_-_G3.pem Adding debian:TC_TrustCenter_Class_3_CA_II.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Swisscom_Root_CA_2.pem Adding debian:Starfield_Services_Root_Certificate_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:IGC_A.pem Adding debian:S-TRUST_Universal_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:DST_Root_CA_X3.pem Adding debian:AC_Raíz_Certicámara_S.A..pem Adding debian:Buypass_Class_2_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Security_Communication_EV_RootCA1.pem Adding debian:T-TeleSec_GlobalRoot_Class_2.pem Adding debian:Equifax_Secure_Global_eBusiness_CA.pem Adding debian:Starfield_Root_Certificate_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:E-Tugra_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:UbuntuOne-Go_Daddy_Class_2_CA.pem Adding debian:Entrust_Root_Certification_Authority_-_EC1.pem Adding debian:ACEDICOM_Root.pem Adding debian:Global_Chambersign_Root_-_2008.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_Root_CA_-_R3.pem Adding debian:NetLock_Express_=Class_C=_Root.pem Adding debian:Sonera_Class_1_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:Entrust_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:ePKI_Root_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Equifax_Secure_CA.pem Adding debian:thawte_Primary_Root_CA_-_G2.pem Adding debian:TÜBİTAK_UEKAE_Kök_Sertifika_Hizmet_Sağlayıcısı_-_Sürüm_3.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Global_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:UTN_USERFirst_Hardware_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Assured_ID_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:TÜRKTRUST_Elektronik_Sertifika_Hizmet_Sağlayıcısı_H6.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Global_Root_G3.pem Adding debian:AddTrust_Public_Services_Root.pem Adding debian:Autoridad_de_Certificacion_Firmaprofesional_CIF_A62634068.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Primary_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Juur-SK.pem Adding debian:Swisscom_Root_CA_1.pem Adding debian:D-TRUST_Root_Class_3_CA_2_2009.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Commercial.pem Adding debian:DigiCert_Assured_ID_Root_G2.pem Adding debian:Entrust_Root_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:UbuntuOne-Go_Daddy_CA.pem Adding debian:GlobalSign_ECC_Root_CA_-_R5.pem Adding debian:Microsec_e-Szigno_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Global_CA.pem Adding debian:Buypass_Class_2_CA_1.pem Adding debian:CNNIC_ROOT.pem Adding debian:Hongkong_Post_Root_CA_1.pem Adding debian:Atos_TrustedRoot_2011.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_3.pem Adding debian:Starfield_Class_2_CA.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_1_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:Baltimore_CyberTrust_Root.pem Adding debian:thawte_Primary_Root_CA_-_G3.pem Adding debian:Comodo_AAA_Services_root.pem Adding debian:OISTE_WISeKey_Global_Root_GB_CA.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_2_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:TÜRKTRUST_Elektronik_Sertifika_Hizmet_Sağlayıcısı_H5.pem Adding debian:Camerfirma_Chambers_of_Commerce_Root.pem Adding debian:USERTrust_ECC_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:Hellenic_Academic_and_Research_Institutions_RootCA_2011.pem Adding debian:Root_CA_Generalitat_Valenciana.pem Adding debian:Verisign_Class_1_Public_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G3.pem Adding debian:ACCVRAIZ1.pem Adding debian:TURKTRUST_Certificate_Services_Provider_Root_2007.pem Adding debian:CFCA_EV_ROOT.pem Adding debian:Microsec_e-Szigno_Root_CA_2009.pem Adding debian:Izenpe.com.pem Adding debian:AffirmTrust_Premium.pem Adding debian:COMODO_Certification_Authority.pem Adding debian:D-TRUST_Root_Class_3_CA_2_EV_2009.pem Adding debian:EE_Certification_Centre_Root_CA.pem Adding debian:GeoTrust_Primary_Certification_Authority_-_G2.pem Adding debian:WellsSecure_Public_Root_Certificate_Authority.pem Adding debian:ComSign_CA.pem Adding debian:QuoVadis_Root_CA_1_G3.pem done. Setting up default-jre-headless (2:1.8-56ubuntu2) ... Setting up openjdk-8-jre:i386 (8u91-b14-3ubuntu1~16.04.1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-8-openjdk-i386/jre/bin/policytool to provide /usr/bin/policytool (policytool) in auto mode Setting up default-jre (2:1.8-56ubuntu2) ... Setting up omegat (2.3.0.1+dfsg-4) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for ca-certificates (20160104ubuntu1) ... Updating certificates in /etc/ssl/certs... 0 added, 0 removed; done. Running hooks in /etc/ca-certificates/update.d... done. done.